


The Fickle Holiday Spirit

by Otsanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otsanda/pseuds/Otsanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been working at the mall bookstore for months, but the holiday rush had brought in a lot of customers.  He enjoyed his job. He got to talk about books with all sorts of people. And sometimes he got to listen.  There was one Christmas elf in particular he liked to hear about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fickle Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TFWSecretSanta exchange on tumblr (gifted to lucifeller). Many thanks to [CaremKefo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CaremKefo/pseuds/CaremKefo) and my brother for beta reading and editing (and to CaremKefo for the graphic)!
> 
> Prompt: An AU where they both work at the same mall and Dean is one of Santa’s elves

 

Most of the elves helping to keep Santa's grotto running smoothly were female, but there were a few males that didn’t seem to mind humiliating themselves as long as they got a few extra bucks.  Yes, they plastered a smile on and didn't complain within hearing range of the parents, but it was obvious their cheeriness was forced.  Except, that is, for the elf with bright green eyes that twinkled as he laughed and smiled and joked with the parents, with a ready supply of candy canes and lollipops for upset children.  He seemed so genuine and kind that Castiel found himself always looking for him on his way to work, going so far as to get off the bus one stop early so he had to enter the mall through the back entrance and maneuver his way through the irritable throng of Christmas shoppers – and past Santa's grotto – to get to the bookstore.

 

He told himself it was because it was refreshing to see someone who _enjoyed_ the chaos that accompanied the holidays, ignoring the flutter in his belly every time he thought the elf looked his way.  He almost started to believe the young man really was one of Santa's elves.  Nobody could be that relaxed just before Christmas.

 

The holiday display was already in full swing when Castiel started his shift, and they were still there when he finished.  It almost didn't occur to him that the elves had lives away from the grotto; they had always seemed so busy and diligent that seeing one casually walk into the bookstore caught him off guard.

 

The elf wore a bulky, tan overcoat that concealed his brightly colored costume.  Castiel could see his green hat sticking out of his coat pocket. His striped tights peeked out from under the hem of the coat as he walked.  His windswept sandy hair threw him off, but as Castiel looked more closely, he realized just which elf it was.

 

Catching his eye, the man homed towards him.  Castiel felt his stomach drop and took a step backwards as the man approached.

 

Castiel’s words stuck in his throat and then fell out all at once, “H-hello how may I-- w-welcome to-- my name is-- canIhelpyoufindsomething?”

 

A small smile tugged at the edge of the man’s lips.  “An odd name,” he said thoughtfully. “I work with some strange people, but I’ve never heard such a unique name.”

 

Castiel’s face grew hot, “Oh I’m-- sorry. I mean…” He took a breath and collected himself. “my name is Castiel.  Can I help you find something?”

 

“I don’t really know. I hope so,” he replied, “I’ve been putting off my Christmas shopping and I need to get a bunch of nerd gifts. I’m pretty awful with these kinds of things. Figured a bookstore was a good start.”

 

“Okay, what are you looking for?”

 

He shrugged, “Well, first, I’ve got this nerdy little brother.  He spends all his time studying and reading and stuff. I mean, stacks of books, just everywhere!  Smartest guy I know, but he should relax a little, too, right?” Castiel nodded. The man’s face lit up and his gestures became more animated. “Really, they’re just piled so high, I wouldn’t know where to start!”

 

“Have you considered a bookshelf, then?” Castiel suggested, a little tongue-in-cheek.

 

He fell silent. A second later, he burst out laughing, “I didn’t even think of that! It’s perfect!” he clapped Castiel sharply on the shoulder. “Then there’s Bobby.  Another genius. He works a lot… and... He likes... languages. And cars?”    

 

Castiel lead the man towards the 400s in Nonfiction, thinking as he talked. “You could always get a reference manual of some kind, but...” He broke off as he scanned the spines. “I really enjoyed this one.” He drew out a modest book of anecdotes about the evolution of languages.

 

The man turned it over and rifled through the pages. “Awesome. You’re really good at this.” He studied Castiel’s face as he spoke. “Right, then... Charlie. The queen of nerds.  Yet _another_ genius. Probably reads more than Sam.  At least, she reads more sci-fi and fantasy.  Tolkien, Zelazny. That kinda stuff.”  

 

Castiel smiled and crossed the walkway, beckoning for the man to follow him.  “I’ve got a lot of experience with those," he said brightly. "There's a lot to choose from. Now, has she--?"

 

A tinny ringing sounded from behind him, cutting him off. Castiel turned to see the man reach inside his trench coat and produce his phone with a furrowed brow.

 

“I've gotta get to work," he said, pocketing his phone.  He gestured to his left, towards the mall proper. "I still don't have anything for Charlie... How long are you guys open?"

 

"We close at 10 during the holidays," Castiel said carefully. He swallowed and continued.  "But I, uh, won't be working. I'm off in a few hours."

 

The man smiled. " I suppose you have to get home to your... girlfriend…? Or...?"

 

Castiel flushed. "No. I d-- that’s...I don’t have anywhere to be.”

 

His smile widened. “Okay, okay.  Fair enough.  But I really do have to go.  I’m scheduled until six today, so I’ll have to come back to get these...” he handed Castiel the book on language and gestured towards the fantasy section, “...after that.  Could you to put this behind the desk for me, please?” Castiel nodded silently. The man beamed and turned towards the door.

 

“I’ll --uh--” Castiel coughed, keeping pace. “I’ll need a name.  To save the book.”

 

“Dean Winchester,” he said, grinning. “And if you find yourself back in the area when I get off...” he winked and walked backwards out of the store, giving a gesture somewhere between a salute and a wave just before he disappeared around the corner.

 

Castiel stayed a bit later than he was technically scheduled, helping his coworkers with the holiday rush until his manager pointed sternly at the exit and told him to stop working.

 

Despite his delaying, Castiel still wound up hovering near the fringe of the central holiday display before the end of Dean’s shift.

 

He wove his way through the thinning crowd of parents and children as they waited for Santa and caught a glimpse of a young man in red and white striped tights and a brightly colored felt tunic and hat.  It was tricky to spot him, as he was in the midst of the relative chaos, crouching down and talking to a toddler and then leaning close to a parent’s ear to make himself heard.

 

The line of waiting children wound around a pen of live reindeer. A stern-looking man with a beard allowed the guests to pet them one at a time. Castiel watched as a sprightly elf, whose orange-red hair clashed horribly with the red of her tunic, danced up to the reindeer-handler and told him something before skittering off.

 

Castiel was trying to hover discreetly in the background, which is possibly why he didn't notice his older sister and her son until he felt a tugging on his shirtsleeve prompting him to look down. “Jesse!”

 

“Uncle Cas! Mom is making me take pictures with Santa and I don’t want to.”

Castiel looked around and spotted his sister Anna looking desperately at him, _help me_ clearly written across her face.

 

“Can you take me back to your bookstore? Or maybe we could get ice cream?" he pleaded, already tugging him in the opposite direction from Santa's grotto.  "I have five dollars!”

"You'll ruin your appetite!" Castiel laughed, not for the first time wondering how his sister had managed to adopt the most headstrong child in the system.  He'd never known such a young child to be so adamant that Santa didn't exist.  "Why don't we go see what your mother says?"

 

Jesse protested anxiously as Castiel escorted him back to where his mother waited in line; Castiel was acutely aware of Dean watching him as he walked past.  So much for discreet.

 

"I'm sorry," Anna said.  "I thought bringing him to meet Santa would change his mind but he's just so stubborn."

 

"Are you sure he's adopted?" Castiel joked, smiling down at Jesse.  Stubbornness was a dominant trait in the Milton family.

 

"Oh, don't start," she laughed tiredly.  "It's been a long day."

 

"Do you want to come and see Santa?" a female voice asked, and Castiel spun round to see the orange-haired elf crouched down next to Jesse.

 

"No," the boy huffed.

 

"Uh..."  She looked around for help, evidently unsure how to handle the situation.  Castiel guessed she’d seen a lot of children with lists longer than their scarves. Dean approached and gently tapped the redhead with his boot.

 

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized to the pair of them before Anna could step in and berate her son.  "Can you give us a minute?"

 

"Sure," she stood and walked away, glancing backwards at Dean, before inviting another young child into Santa's grotto.

 

"Okay, Jesse," Castiel began, kneeling down to look the boy in the eye.  "Do you know why we’re here?"

 

“To convince me Santa is real,” Jesse said, pouting.

 

Castiel abruptly decided to try another tactic.  “Look at your mother,” he said, pitching his voice down so Anna wouldn’t hear him above the din.

 

Jesse looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed over his watery eyes.  Anna was carefully studying the Christmas display and clutching her purse so tightly her knuckles were white.

 

“What do you see?”

 

“She’s upset,” Jesse whispered back.

 

“She wants you to have a good Christmas, Jesse. When you’re young, Christmas is supposed to be magical.”

 

Jesse looked somewhere between frustrated and distraught.  “But Santa doesn’t make it magical.” Jesse protested.

 

“Quite right,” Castiel acquiesced, “ _Family_ makes it magical.”

 

Jesse looked as though he’d come to a realization.  “She wants me to be happy, doesn’t she? Mom wants pictures of us being happy.”

 

“Yes. I think that is exactly what she wants.”

 

Jesse set his jaw and nodded firmly before declaring “Uncle Cas, you’ll come with me to sit on Santa’s knee, won’t you? So I won’t be alone?”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but it took a moment before he was able to breathe out, “I’ll try.”

 

Castiel stood and took a calming breath to try and ease his thumping heart as he turned back to Dean.

 

"Having a little trouble?" Dean teased him.

 

"Heh... Yeah.  Look, um, would it be possible for me to sit on Santa's knee _with_ my nephew?"

 

Dean's eyes widened.  "Uh, it's kind of a kid's thing," he said hesitantly.

 

Castiel laughed nervously, “I know that, but he doesn’t want to go up there alone."

 

“Sometimes parents will stand behind Santa,” Dean offered.

 

“Knowing Jesse, I don’t think that will be sufficient,” Castiel said with a forced chuckle.

 

"Let me see what I can do," Dean said slowly.

 

Castiel lifted crossed fingers in his sister's direction, which brought a smile to her face as she crossed her fingers back at him.  Dean reappeared a minute later and told Castiel, "Santa's given you the okay. You guys’ll be up in a few minutes."

 

Castiel rejoined Jesse and Anna and told them the news.  They waited amidst the remaining children, many of them waiting impatiently to have a turn at patting the reindeer.

 

When they approached the animals, Jesse’s face lit up and it was like a switch had been flipped.  Jesse was completely enthralled by the bearded man’s reindeer stories and was soon bouncing with excitement as they drew closer to the entrance.

 

In no time, they found themselves entering the grotto. It was decorated to look like Santa's living room - there was a big comfy armchair next to an artificial log fire, in which a plump, rosy-cheeked man with a curly white beard and a red suit with furry white trim sat.  There was a beautiful spruce tree behind him covered in red and gold decorations.

 

"Santa’s not real," Jesse reminded Castiel again.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Castiel replied softly.  A strong look from Anna indicated that she had overheard the exchange.

 

“It’s your turn, you two,” Dean informed them with a smirk.

 

Castiel’s face felt hot, but he nonetheless took Jesse’s hand and led him forward.

 

When they were both seated, Jesse grinned at Castiel.

 

Santa cleared his throat and boomed to Jesse, "What would you like for Christmas, young man?"

 

Jesse’s grin faded and he looked desperately at Castiel.

 

“Well, I’d...” Castiel started to say, drawing attention from his anxious nephew.  He knew Santa, Anna, Jesse and the elven photographer were all looking at him, but a burst of adrenaline shot through him as he made eye contact with Dean, “I’d like a boyfriend.”

 

Santa laughed his classic laugh and replied "Well, we'll see what the elves and I can do about that, eh?"

 

Castiel hadn’t broken eye contact with Dean, but was surprised to notice the other man's face was rapidly approaching the red color of his tunic.

 

Jesse glowered at Castiel.

 

“Your turn,” Castiel hissed at him.

 

Santa turned back to Jesse.  “And what about you?”

 

Instead of answering aloud, Jesse leaned in and whispered in Santa’s ear.

 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that, my boy,” Santa replied easily.

 

Jesse and Santa shared another look, and Castiel just shrugged at Anna when she gave him a questioning glance.

 

“Pictures!” the photographer called from across the room.  “Over here!” The thin, dark-haired elf taking the pictures pointed at the stuffed reindeer she held above the camera. "Look at Rudolph and say ‘Christmas’!"

 

When they were finished with pictures, they thanked Santa politely, Jesse solemnly shaking the man’s hand before they all exited the grotto.  Dean caught up with them outside the grotto.

 

"We'll be closing up in five minutes," the bearded man by the reindeer gruffly informed the onlookers.

 

Anna took Jesse’s hand and nudged Castiel’s side, nodding towards the elf that had followed them out.  

 

“What?” Castiel asked innocently.

 

"I'm not blind!" she said with a knowing look.

 

Castiel tried to keep his face impassive as he casually stepped away and leaned against the reindeer pen.

 

"So," Dean said, leaning next to him on the fence.  "A boyfriend, huh?"

 

Castiel cleared his throat.  "Mmm."

 

"Are you picky? I mean, I know this pretty awesome elf that thinks you're kind of cute, but he has questionable taste in fashion.”

 

“You mean he wears tights and an ugly trenchcoat?”

 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeeeaaahhh...”

 

Castiel gripped the railing so his hands would stop shaking. “I guess I’m not too picky.”

  



End file.
